This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This COBRE Administrative and Mentoring Core provides funds for administrative and mentoring support for all activities of the COBRE program. The core is directed by the COBRE P.I. with assistance by the COBRE administrative assistant, and all the senior faculty COBRE mentors. In addition, the core provides financial support for on-site visits of the members of the External Advisory Committee and one annual trip for the COBRE P.I. to attend the annual NCRR sponsored COBRE P.I. investigator meeting held in Bethesda. The responsibility for mentoring activities will be with the COBRE Mentoring Committee, composed of the COBRE Program Director and each of the senior faculty COBRE mentors.